Opko na nudę 4
Opko stworzone przez funnyFranky i NaluChan. Nudziło im się i to bardzo. Bohaterowie funnyFranky jako: *Fineasz Flynn *Nazz Jefferson *Buford Van Stomm NaluChan jako: *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Emanuela Flouwer *Ferb Fletcher *Amore Flynn-Fletcher Fabuła Ogródek Flynn-Fletcherów. Fineasz i Ferb siedzą sobie pod drzewem, kiedy przychodzi do nich ich przyrodnia siostra Amore. Amore: Cześć co kombinujecie? Fineasz: Wiesz to co zwykle, trochę poleżymy. Trochę pobudujemy. Trochę pognębimy Fretkę... Amore: A pro po Fretki, ona jest jakaś inna. Nie lubi mnie. Wy mnie tylko lubicie. Fineasz: To Fretka, przyzwyczaj się. Amore: Jak? Jak dopiero od tygodnia jestem waszą przyrodnią siostrą. Fineasz: No z czasem przywykniesz. My przywykliśmy. Amore: Ok. (przychodzi Emi) Emi: Hejcia wszystkim! Amore: Hej. Fineasz: Cześć Emi. Emi: Ferb śpi! A wy co robicie? Amore: Aha śpi. (wszyscy wgapiają się w śpiącego Ferba) Fineasz: Dobra... W sumie to nie wiem... Może wy macie jakiś pomysł? Emi: Wiesz że ja nigdy nie mam. Amore: Ja mam, ale sama muszę go załatwić więc papa. (wyszła szybko z ogródka) Emi: A tej co? Fineasz: (wzrusza ramionami) To może gdzieś pójdziemy? Obudzę Ferba. (budzi Ferba) Bracie wstawaj! Ferb: Czego?! Nie wyspałem się. Gdybyś w nocy nie chrapał, to bym teraz nie spał. Wracam do łóżka. (poszedł spać do pokoju) Emi: Haha, ty chrapiesz. Możemy iść, a gdzie? Fineasz: JA WCALE NIE CHRAPIĘ! To był Pepe... No nie wiem... Może pójdziemy do Izabeli? Emi: Jasne. Nie zganiaj winy na Pepe (śmiejąc się) (poszli do Izabeli) Emi: (dzwoni do drzwi) Iza: O hej. Co tu robicie? Fineasz: Cześć Izabelo. Wpadliśmy do ciebie bo nie wiemy co mamy dziś robić. Iza: Aha. Ale ja dziś nie mogę wyjść. Emi: Czemu? Iza: Mam gości. Fineasz: Kogo takiego? Iza: Jest u mnie Amore Emi: Amore? Iza: No tak Fineasz: Przecież dopiero co była u nas... Iza: No tak, ale ma ważną sprawę i jej pomagam. Amore: Iza choć! Fin, Emi co tu robicie? Fineasz: Przyszliśmy do Izy. Co ty tu robisz? Amore: Mam ważną sprawę do Izy. Może idźcie sobie gdzieś razem. Ty i Emi? Emi: Co? Fineasz: Co? Ale niby gdzie? Amore: Gdziekolwiek. Nawet (szepcze Finowi na ucho) na randkę. Finesz: CO?! Amore: Nie słyszałeś? Fineasz: Z EMI NA RANDKĘ?! Chyba ci się bezpieczniki przepaliły. Emi: Co?! Amore: Nie. Proszę. Zrób to dla mnie. Fineasz: Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee... Dobra pójdziemy sobie. Emi chodź zobaczymy co u Buforda. Amore: Na randkę debilu! Emi: Okej. Fineasz: Nie wtrącaj się Amore. Emi idziemy do Bufa. Emi: Jasne. Amore: A właśnie, że będę. Bo muszę Ci pomóc z twoją miłością do Emi. Fineasz: CO!? Amore: Weź nie udawaj głupka. Wczoraj zobaczyłam, że piszesz imię Emi i rysujesz serduszka. Emi: Co?! Fineasz: CO!? Amore: Mam przynieś zdjęcie? Bo wczoraj zrobiłam Fin. Emi: Co?! Fineasz? Fineasz: Kiedy? Jak? (po chwili namysłu) Nieważne! Idę do Buforda sam! (poszedł) Emi: Fineasz zaczekaj chcę się dowiedzieć czy to prawda? (krzyczy na całe osiedle) Fineasz: (nie słucha i ucieka) Emi: Faceci. Dzwonie po Nazz. (dzwoni do Nazz) Amore: Tylko czemu on nie chce Ci tego wprost powiedzieć? Emi: Nie wiem. (przychodzi Nazz) Nazz: Co jest? Po co dzwoniłaś? Emi: Mamy problem. Nazz: Jaki? Mów szybko bo byłam w trakcie jedzenia ciasta czekoladowego. Amore: Fin się zakochał. A Ferb śpi. Nazz: Że Fin zakochany to ja wiem. A Ferb już nie śpi :D Amore: A wiesz w kim?! Jak to nie śpi?! Nazz: Mam pewne podejrzenia. No nie śpi. Jak szłam tutaj zahaczyłam o ich dom i... troszkę go obudziłam. (przybiega Ferb) Ferb: Jak ja cię nienawidzę. Czemu wy mnie wszyscy budzicie? Czemu?! Amore: Jakie podejrzenia? Powiedz imię dziewczyny. Nazz: Jest taki piękny dzień Ferbgacku. Po co go marnować na wypoczynek, skoro mogę cię powyzywać. No a czy to nie jest oczywiste. Fin kocha się w Danny. Amore: Co?! W jakiej Danny?! Wczoraj zrobiłam zdjęcie jak pisał na karce imię Emi i rysował serduszka. Ferb: Cały Fineasz. Nazz: No w Ferbowej Danny. A że pisał o Emi to też wiem. Amore: Hola hola, jestem tu tydzień i zauważyłam że Fineasz kocha się w dwóch dziewczynach. Ferb: O nie, ja go zabiję. To jest moja dziewczyna! Gdzie on jest? Nazz: Nie wiem. Dolicz jeszcze Izę i będzie trio. Iza: Mnie w to nie mieszać. Poszedł do Buforda Ferb: Ja idę go zabić. (poszedł do Buforda) Amore: Będzie się działo. Nazz: Co nie mieszaj? Co nie mieszaj, taka prawda. Iza: Chce mieć dziewczynę?! To niech w jednej się zakochuje, a nie w trzech. Amore: Idę zobaczyć jak Ferb zabija Fineasza. Nazz idziesz? Iza? Emi? Iza: Nie ja zostanę. Emi: Ja jej potowarzyszę. Nazz: Mam nadzieję jednak że to Fin załatwi Ferba. Idę. Amore: Stawiam na Ferba. (poszły, usłyszały kłótnie Fineasza i Ferb) Ferb: Ty też się kochasz w Danny?! To jest moja dziewczyna! Fineasz: Kto ci o tym powiedział? Skąd to wiesz? Ferb: Nazz powiedziała. Stary to jest moja dziewczyna. Znajdź sobie inną. Fineasz: Nazz.... A prosiłem. Przecież nie chodzę z nią tylko powiedziałem, że mi się podoba... No i raz... No może dwa się całowaliśmy to wszystko. Ferb: Co?! Danny mnie zdradziła?! (rzuca się na Fineasza) Pożałujesz tego! Nazz: Nie daj się Fin! Amore: Pokaż mu Ferb! (kwadrans później obaj chłopcy leżą na ziemi wyczerpani) Nazz: I kto wygrał? Ferb: Ja! Amore: Na serio? Fineasz: Chciałbyś. Amore: Fineasz w ilu ty się dziewczynach kochasz? Fineasz: (liczy na palcach) tak w czterech. Amore: Kim one są?! Fineasz: No Iza, Emi, Danny i... Amore: I nie mów że Nazz? Ferb: Jeżeli on w tobie się kocha, to powodzenia Nazz. Fineasz: Nie, no co ty. Nazz: I chwała ci za to. Amore: To kto? Fineasz: Nie wiem jak ma na imię. Spotkałem ją wczoraj w parku i się zakochałem. Amore: Ty debilu! Wybierz jedną nie cztery. Jak byś miał wybierać, to którą z tych czterech? Fineasz: Mam wybór i jak jedna mnie nie zechce to może druga tak... Amore: Wiesz że im łamiesz serca. Wybierasz jedną Fineasz! Teraz! Fineasz: To nie takie łatwe! Amore: Musisz Fineasz, bo dziewczyny chcą Ci coś zrobić. Fineasz: To wybieram... Nazz: Weź Izkę i tak wszyscy was shipują. Fineasz: Dobra, niech będzie Iza. Amore: Nie, ona ma już chłopaka. Fineasz: CO? KOGO? Amore: Chodzi z Bufordem. (przychodzi Emi z zakupami) Emi: O hej. Jak tam? Fineasz: Z Bufordem? To wybieram Danny... Nie czekaj, ona jest zajęta... To wypada na Emi. Emi: Co na mnie? Kto chce czekoladę? Była promocja więc wzięłam co najmniej z 20. Amore: O ja. Ferb: Ja też. Nazz pewnie będzie chciała z 19. Nazz: Dawaj! (rzuca się na czekolady) Fineasz: No ty. Że z tobą będę chodził. Emi: Emmmm... Ale ja nie wiem czy ja chcę. Fineasz ty się zakochałeś w nie wiem ilu dziewczynach. Jeżeli byś chciał ze mną chodzić, byś się musiał zmienić. Amore: Uuu pojechała cię. Fineasz: DOBRA! TO biorę tą dziewczynę z parku, jakkolwiek się nazywa. Emi: I właśnie widać, że ty się nie zmienisz. Buford! Buford: Co jest? Emi: Iza kazała mi przekazać, że z tobą zrywa. Buford: Spoko. Emi: Na jakim ja świecie żyję się pytam?! Amore: Ponosi ją. Nazz: Macie więcej czekolady? Fineasz: To ja idę znaleźć tę dziewczynę z parku. (poszedł) Emi: 3. 2. 1. Teraz to pożałujecie! Amore: Nazz zrób coś! Nazz: CO jest? (w ręku trzyma czekoladę) Emi: W faceci jesteście jacyś nienormalni. Fineasz to jakiś łamacz serc. Chodzi cały czas całuje dziewczyny i jest z siebie dumny. Buford po rozstaniu z dziewczyną mówi spoko. Inni by ryczeli, błagali żeby do nich wróciły. Ferb cały czas wkurza Nazz i śpi. Na jakim my świecie żyjemy? Nazz: W świecie dziwów. Emi: Wiem o tym. Amore: Ej Buford?! Buford: Co? Amore: Chcesz iść gdzieś z Emi? Buford: Mogę iść na nachos... Pod warunkiem że Emi stawia. Emi: Niech już będzie, ale jak ktoś się spyta czy jesteśmy parą odpowiadamy... (przerywa jej Amore) Amore: Że tak. Kategoria:Pierwsze pokolenie Kategoria:Pierwsze pokolenie - opowiadania